1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus to control a printing density in an image forming device and a method thereof, capable of controlling the printing density according to one or more printing conditions which are set by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device connected to a host computer outputs documents or other data prepared through an application program of a computer, and allows a user to set up a print range, copies of printed matters, an amount of pages for a single paper and a print rate based on documents or other data prepared in the host computer. The amount of pages for a single paper is for setting the amount of print matters to be printed on a single paper, and the print rate is for setting the size of the print matter to be output using a numerical value.
For instance, when the amount of pages for a single paper and the print rate are set to an initial value using a user interface in a print job, a character “A” 11 is output on a medium 10, as shown in FIG. 1A. If four pages are set for a single paper using a user interface, the character “A” 21 is output in an upper left side of a single paper 20 divided into four equal parts, as shown in FIG. 1B. Further, when the print rate is set with a smaller level using a user interface in a print job, the character “A” 31 is output on a medium 30 with the size reduced according to the print rate, as shown in FIG. 1C.
As described above, when the amount of pages for a single paper increase or the print rate is reduced in the print job, although the printing density is not changed, the printing density is perceived as being decreased. That is, although the same printing density is applied to the print matter, since the size of the print matter displayed on a sheet of paper is decreased, the user may perceive that the printing density of the print matter is decreased. Accordingly, readability and/or clarity for the print matter having a reduced size is degraded.